


Cover for Imitation of Life (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Trust DI Lestrade to bring in light where darkness reigns. Light, and justice.It's such a powerfully moving AU, haunting and beautiful and I think, given the premise, far more believable and true to the characters than the canon episode had been.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240601
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cover for Imitation of Life (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imitation of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725494) by [Sarah T (SarahT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/Sarah%20T), [SarahT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/pseuds/SarahT). 



> Trust DI Lestrade to bring in light where darkness reigns. Light, and justice.  
> It's such a powerfully moving AU, haunting and beautiful and I think, given the premise, far more believable and true to the characters than the canon episode had been.


End file.
